


Safe

by LivingMoriGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, F/M, Not really though, One Shot, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingMoriGirl/pseuds/LivingMoriGirl
Summary: He promised he'd never do it again. But when Annabeth's back is against the wall, she makes him break that promise.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 401





	Safe

Annabeth was struggling in the monster’s grip. Two clawed hands covered in fur squeezed around her neck to the point she was gasping loud enough to be heard by the few monsters close by. They laughed at her pain. The blood dripped into her eye from the cut on her forehead and down her side where her shirt was ripped open by the very monster now holding her hostage. She looked up to see Percy struggling with himself. He was gripping the sword tightly. She remembers that was almost always how he gripped his sword in Tartarus. At least, after Akhlys. The sword trembled but his stance was held strong. She was sure she would have been able to see the muscles tensing in his jaw if she were closer. Unfortunately, she also noticed that Percy wasn’t alone. Piper, Hazel, and Frank stood just behind him. But no one else. That meant the others had been caught where they were below deck. She scrambled for a plan. There just wasn’t enough time or any way to tell Percy. 

Akhlys. This suffocating reminded her of Akhlys. The poison rivers flowing across the dark abyss towards her and their fumes penetrating her lungs in a poor imitation of air.  
Focus, Annabeth. You’re not in the Pit. Look at Percy.

Green eyes too far to really see. Hair blowing in a wind off the sea that was just too far to be practical to help before her throat got ripped open. What else is there? Akhlys.  
She looked at Percy. Now she understood. He was waiting for her brilliance. He was restraining any crazy ideas his seaweed brain could think up. The shaking sword moved slowly towards a different position. The others behind him looked beaten and tired. They hadn’t slept for days just like her and they were all caught by surprise.  
Rivulets of poison crawling their way towards her like malevolent beings themselves.

Focus. Percy. 

Percy could make him stop. She looked at Percy. He must have seen that she had a plan. The sword stopped shaking. She did her best to look determined and nodded the tiniest bit that she could manage while still struggling to breathe. She slowly let go of the grip around her neck and held her arms forward in an imitation of warding away the rivers when the Death Mist had shrouded them. The others behind Percy seemed seconds away from panicking and jumping to save her until they saw Percy tense up and slowly reach his arm forward. The claws around her neck tightened in a warning and the others went to grab him. But then the claws froze as the body behind her seized up. She heard choking noises from not only the creature behind her, but also all the creatures surrounding them. She knew she was safe, but her eyes remained solely focused on the look of unbridled rage and death that exuded from her boyfriend. The monsters began to cry out through the gurgling and choking on their own Ichor, but Annabeth stood still and looked at Percy. When the last monster fell, she slowly walked through the pile of monster dust swirling under her feet leaving golden footprints in her wake. She felt nothing for these monsters just as she felt nothing for any monsters in the pit. The other demigods raced from below deck at some point and all of them stared in horrified awe at Percy. Annabeth just walked right up past his semi-raised sword. She didn’t touch him.  
“Percy,” softly, like when they snuck away to the stables. 

“Percy, I’m safe now. We’re not in the Pit. Akhlys is gone. I promise.”

His eyes finally turned the hurricane to her own stormy gaze. His voice was stiff, choked, shattered.

“Safe?” 

His arms shook like he was fighting the invisible pressure of the rancid humid air of the pit still. 

“Safe, Percy. I promise.”

He dropped the sword with a clang of metal on stone and jerked her into his arms. She gripped back just as tight.

“You said never again. I told you I wouldn’t.”

She could hear the others whispering at that revelation. Annabeth just wanted to feel more solidly in the present, so she gripped a shaking Percy tighter in her arms and whispered muffled words into the shoulder of his bloody t-shirt.

“I know, but you did it to keep me safe and I told you to. It’s fine. We’re safe now.”

“Safe.”


End file.
